<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Decision by JadeLoverXD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670290">A Decision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLoverXD/pseuds/JadeLoverXD'>JadeLoverXD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random stories of fandoms [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost smut, Coursers do need sleep. Just like they hoard snack cakes without telling the institute., F/M, I only joined for X6, Just two people tired of everyday life, fuck the Institute, sorta fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:23:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLoverXD/pseuds/JadeLoverXD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving X6 from getting his mind wiped, Nora thinks about things.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Because fuck the Institute that's why.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Sole Survivor/X6-88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random stories of fandoms [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I  told you I would fight tooth and nail for those who've earned my loyalty.</em>
</p><p>Her hand grips his tighter while she sleeps, jolting him out of the deep corner of his mind. His glasses lay discarded on the bedside table next to him, he remembers, as he uses his other hand to rub at his eyes.<br/>
He felt exhausted. A heavy weight dragging him down. Having rocks piled atop his chest. He was tired. And for the first time in his life he felt the urge to sleep away everything he knew—except for Nora.</p><p>
  <em>That sounds very appealing.</em>
</p><p>Keeping him from getting his memory wiped clean had not been the best idea to him, but Nora—in all her stubbornness—managed to do just that, and got a minor injury in the process for her decisions. The directorate had decided to leave them both alone... for now, leaving him to play out all the possible scenarios of what should happen.<br/>
But he never thought about what could happen. What it could mean for him if Nora woke and kept him by her side. What it would mean for them...to—</p><p>"I can hear you thinking. Like really," a groggy voice groans, "stop thinking so hard."</p><p>His bare thumb strokes over the skin of her hand, "I can't—"</p><p> "Jesus, you even look tired!" Wincing, she tries to sit up, her other hand moving up towards his face, right at the heavy weight under his eyes, "Take off that coat and in the bed."</p><p> "Ma—Nora—"</p><p> "Don't make me yell Xander," her eyes pierce him until he finally relents, shrugging off the heavy coat and dealing it over the chair behind him, leaving him in just the black t-shirt and pants, "Shoes too." He wants to make a face, one of the weird faces the children of the Institute make when they don't get their way. But he doesn't.</p><p>She tosses back the duvet, patting the spot next to her. He doesn't hesitate, and before he knows it, he's silded up next to her, gathering her in his arms and burying his face into her chest. Nora leans down, cradling the back of his neck and running her nails slowly through his scalp, relaxing him.</p><p>It wasn't his first time sleeping with her, no. He enjoyed it really. And sometimes he'd wish the moments he shared with her would last longer than they're supposed to. He treasured those rare moments.</p><p> "I'm leaving the Institute," she whispers against his forehead, and his brow furrows, "If none of this goes well."</p><p>If she expects him to say anything, he doesn't, and instead, remains silent. Nora sighs heavily, and wraps her arms around him, "I don't—I don't know. I just can't work with people who just..." </p><p> "Don't?" He offers.</p><p> "—believe in something that is actually for the greater good," she finishes, "Before the war, my parents had built their own business from the ground up. Over the years, as they started growing and distributing more product, they originally thought about hiring someone to help them with the business—but then decided not to.</p><p>"There were many reasons why they didn't want to hire, one of them being because they just wanted it to be just for me and my brothers. What we earned, was what we kept." She turns over onto her back and stares up at the ceiling, "My dad had a way of telling if someone was got the necessities for the job: If they couldn't work under pressure, and couldn't follow simple instructions, they weren't fit, like a few people that worked with them within their fifth year. They hated how much he told the non-sugarcoated truth. They'd rather spend their lives listening to the same repeated lie that'll only doom them further..."</p><p>"You don't believe the Institute is the Commonwealth's future?" He asks sitting up, halfway understanding what she was trying to say. He and all of the other synths themselves had thought that. Were programmed to. </p><p>"Not with the way it is now. If it were different, then, maybe."</p><p>"Seems like both of us needs to stop thinking so hard," he mused, gently plucking at the loose strands of her hair that had found its way out of the braid.</p><p>Nora scoffs, rising up from her place on the bed and straddles him, "Please, like we'd ever stop doing that." Xander leans down to capture her lips with his, tasting the feint hint of hubflower and something spicy as she gasps into the kiss, pushing further into him. She pulls away to take a breath of air, Xander continues his path down her chin, to her neck, tongue circling over a sensitive area and lightly bites down.</p><p>"I—<em>ah!"</em> Her eyes close and mouth falls open as he thrusts his hips upwards, coloring slightly from his silent meaning as he does it again,</p><p>"Oh you evil—"</p><p> "Just trying to take your mind away," he smirks slightly, taking in her flushed face and swollen lips.</p><p>"No, you need to sleep." </p><p> "Coursers don't need sleep," he says in a matter-of-factly voice. Then slides a hand under her shirt to feel the smooth skin of her back, "But fine."</p><p>He moves her off of his lap, reaching up to take his shirt off, and slides down back into the bed as Nora flops down next to him.</p><p> "What the fuck?!" She hisses reaching for her side.</p><p>"I tried telling you earlier," her brow knits in confusion, he takes that chance to ease her against his side, "You were stabbed."</p><p>"Well I know that."</p><p>"Go to sleep, Nora," he tells her, listening to her grumble something that he couldn't quite make out and throws an arm across his chest, until her breath evens out. Somewhere in him watching her sleep, sleep pulls at him until he can no longer resist the pull, eyes closing and pulling her closer...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was bored when doing this one, you can tell at the ending I had nothing else to think of. I had 102 other WIP's and 9 requests I hadn't even finished and here I am... Again... Doing it all over again. Imma do it again alright?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>